Tainted game
by Violette Moore
Summary: Era una trampa, un juego que los dos prolongaban y en el que pretendían no sentir. (Raven/Damian)


**Tainted** **game.**

 **(** Damian **/** Raven **)**

* * *

 **.**

Era una trampa, un juego que los dos prolongaban y en el que pretendían no sentir. Desde que sus mentes colisionaron y las emociones se rozaron, ella sabía cosas que El cuarto Robin se esforzaba por esconder: la soberbia enmascarando al dolor, la arrogancia asfixiando su soledad.

Un alma noble pero orgullosa encerrada en un cuerpo de considerable belleza. Durante el día, el joven asesino solía evitar su presencia, en las misiones se complementaban y cuidaban las espaldas como la mejor de las corazas, luego caía la noche y repetían su patraña.

El juego de palabras mudas y sombras que en secreto se abrazan.

Ella se había vuelto adicta a los vestigios de su pasado, la interminable historia de guerra, dolor y muerte. Para su mitad demoniaca era como la mejor de las chocolatinas y en cuanto a él, ni con las manos al fuego admitiría que adoraba sus ojos color de sangre y piel de muñeca. La silueta coqueta y fémina, colándose por la ventana, cerrando las cortinas detrás de su estampa y dejando que sólo la luna fuera testigo de su entrega.

Años llevaban en esto, fingiendo que él dormía cuando ella lo acechaba y levantaba su osamenta para colocarla entre sus piernas. Sus manos de cortesana peinando sus cabellos, su magia adentrándose hasta el ultimo pabellón de sus recuerdos.

Lo había visto todo, a excepción de una sección que ocultaba lo más preciado de su corazón, movió los engranajes, manipulando otras zonas mucho más sensibles en su anatomía. El heredero de los Al Ghul solía dormir con prendas ligeras o en ausencia total de ellas cuando se llevaba heridas de considerable envergadura en el campo de batalla. No es que fuera penoso o ella discreta, a estas alturas del partido, ambos conocían sus cuerpos pues imposible resultaba no salir medio muerto de más de una de sus encomiendas.

De la manera en que fuera usó su magia para provocarle más placer que incertidumbre, bajar sus defensas, atravesar la última de las puertas.

.

.

.

No le sorprendió encontrar imágenes de su madre, la imponente mujer de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos naturalmente delineados. Quedaba claro a quién de los dos heredó su elegancia, misticismo y atractivo.

En el recuerdo, Talía era una niña jugando con el más tierno de los muñecos, Damian no podía tener más de tres años de edad y se escondía a las faldas de su madre, abriendo y cerrando los cajones de su recámara hasta dar con un precioso baúl que ocultaba un enorme peluche con forma de murciélago.

—¡Mira mamá! Lo encontré. —la escena completa, verdaderamente enternecía. Ella lo levantaba en brazos y besaba tanto su frente como sus mejillas, luego le decía entre mimos y cosquillas "Te equivocas, soy yo quien te encontró" después comenzaban a bailar una improvisada canción de cuna, el bebé se dormía en sus brazos y ella susurraba a su oído que le encantaría que esto fuera eterno. Lamentablemente él era un príncipe, heredero a un trono sangriento y antes de lo planeado, debería comenzar a recorrer ese sendero. Sintió lástima por los dos, solo el tiempo que tardó en iluminarse esa habitación y mostrarle otra escena.

.

.

.

Madre e hijo entrenando duramente en cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

—¿Si logro vencerte, me dejarás conocer a mi padre?

—¡Si logras vencerme, serás mejor que tu padre!

.

Sangre, humillación, dolor.

.

Raven volvió a engolosinarse con sus recuerdos, para esta parte de la historia el muchacho ya tenía unos seis años de edad. Era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también a mano armada. El problema estaba en la nobleza de su alma. Él no quería derrotar a su madre porque no quería "dejar de hacer esto" con su mami. Pretendía motivarla, presionarla, hacer que se diera cuenta de que estos eran los únicos momentos que compartían como familia. De los antiguos juegos, obsequios, las sonrisas y caricias, no quedaba más que un débil recuerdo.

En su noveno cumpleaños, Damian se cansó de besar el suelo y ser utilizado únicamente como instrumento. La derrotó. El dolor y el orgullo en el rostro de Talía desaparecieron tan pronto que hasta ella (que observaba de manera externa) llegó a pensar que se trató de un error. No obstante, encontró la forma de lastimarlo, le abrió una herida en la mejilla izquierda con la misma daga que él utilizó. Damian estaba tan sorprendido y francamente dolido, que no hizo más que llevarse una mano temblorosa a la herida en el instante que su madre lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y le juraba que lo conocería.

.

.

.

El encuentro con su padre no sucedió de manera inmediata, la fortaleza de sus recuerdos se iluminaba tanto que lastimaba y la transportaba a una playa.

.

Ella no entendía quién o qué podría ser más importante en su vida que Batman, hasta que divisó a una encantadora mujer de piel morena, cuerpo atlético, delgado y pequeño. Su identidad estaba protegida por un enorme sombrero de al ancha, llevaba un vestido blanco y ligero como la espuma del mar. Sabía, por sus movimientos y el sonido de su voz, que sonreía y canturreaba, que era como una ninfa arrancada del bosque y llevada a ese lugar que no era su hogar, pero qué, por alguna razón la hacía sentir en paz.

Quien quiera que fuera, extrañaba a Damian de la misma manera en que él la anhelaba. Había una promesa implícita en sus suspiros, un juramento en los susurros entregados al viento y una total devoción en la manera romántica y seductora en que él la guardaba en el rincón más sagrado de su corazón.

¿Quién era? ¿Cuando y por qué la conoció? ¿Qué cambió en su vida como para merecer todo este escenario?

Un lugar tan idílico como Azarath.

.

La chica continuó caminando por la orilla del mar, sus pies dejando huellas sobre la húmeda playa hasta alcanzar una casa. ¿A caso sería de los dos? ¿En un futuro cercano, él pretendía llamar a esa morada su hogar? La perdió de vista por unos segundos, ahora estaba acomodada en una silla colgante a manera de columpio, el sombrero salió despedido por el impulso de sus piernas y la acción del viento. Su lado demoníaco quiso desvelar su identidad.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a habitar en una tierra que le tomó años conquistar? Descendió a la superficie sintiendo sus alarmas activarse, además de la cálida arena bajo los pies desnudos.

En su calidad de espectadora, se suponía que no debía inmiscuirse o alterar sus recuerdos. Hacerlo podría comprometer la estabilidad emocional de Damian, pero no le importó.

Necesitaba una identidad o como mínimo contemplar su rostro. La buscó con el hambre propia de los curiosos, la silla colgante estaba vacía, decorada únicamente por aquel vestido delicado de ninfa.

Iba a expandir sus habilidades para localizarla cuando de pronto, la morena de nombre desconocido se le adelantó. Sus prendas ahora eran guerreras, consistían en un traje blanco de una sola pieza y una máscara con varios pares de ojos amatista.

La atacó.

Quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería que desvelara su identidad, pero era ella era la hija de Trigon y según Destino, también encarnaba a la hechicera más poderosa de todos los mundos. Atrajo su magia, la chica desplegó ondas eléctricas de entre sus dedos, su figura desapareció como producto de algún campo electromagnético y segundos después, lo que escuchó fue su voz.

" _ **Despierta ahora, habibi"**_

.

.

.

Su cuerpo fue despedido, desterrado en el instante que Damian despertó. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad interior, recordar que estaba en su habitación. Damian la derribó en menos de dos segundos, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su piel y destrozándola con la mirada.

—¿¡Qué demonios se supone qué haces!?—preguntó con la frente perlada por el sudor, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando por la excitación. Sus afiladas caderas así como sus largas piernas, estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de algodón negro, tan ajustado que evidente resultaba la creciente erección. Ella intentó defenderse, arremeter, pero lo cierto es que estaba igual de excitada.

—¿Qué se supone que hago yo? ¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces tú!?—gritó golpeándolo con la rodilla en la entrepierna. Damian sonrió, seductoramente, adictamente. Lo había visto salir con un montón de chicas idiotas. A ninguna la amó, gracias a su empatía y al juego que celosamente compartían los dos, estaba segura de que ninguna lo impresionó.

Sólo eran revolcones de una noche, decoración para tener qué mostrar en las reuniones de Wayne Enterprises, por eso es que estaba tan furiosa, porque se suponía que ella era la poseedora de lo más profundo en su corazón.

—Pensé que la regla del juego era nunca amar. —lo pronunció con deleite y una pizca de orgullo. Ella sintió que sus ojos ardían por la impotencia de no poder abrir un portal y enviarlo a nunca jamás. (Los Titanes preguntarían y Batman jamás la perdonaría) Al Ghul le mostró un poco más de su atrayente figura, relamió su labio inferior, grueso, exquisito. Ella apeló a la inexistencia de algún amor. Se equivocó de hechizo para indagar en su interior, eso era todo.

—Te has equivocado mucho últimamente, ¿no te parece? —Raven lo maldijo si es posible otro poco, tal vez no debió usar magia para derrumbar sus defensas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si comenzó a estimularlo y él pensó en esa chica, quedaba claro lo mucho que le interesaba. Dejó de pelear contra él y desvió la mirada. Damian no la liberó pero si aligero la presión que ejercía con sus manos. Se acercó a su rostro y su perfume, que ya no era a desierto, sino que refería algo mucho más promiscuo y siniestro, descargó un delicioso estremecimiento en su entrepierna.

—Te puedo asegurar que no cometiste ningún error. La primera vez que viniste aquí con tu camisón negro tan transparente que me arrancó la respiración, conjuraste un hechizo que describía la naturaleza de nuestro juego.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Somos dos extraños en camino, es fácil de día poderte ignorar.**_

 _ **Cae la noche con sus silencios, la regla del juego es nunca amar.**_

 _ **Voy en espirales sobre tu cuerpo, soy frágil a tu manera de mirar.**_

 _ **Me seduces con tus misterios, la regla del juego es nunca amar"**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Lo escuchaste?—preguntó mirando en sus ojos. Damian ensanchó la sonrisa de superioridad que todo el que conocía moría por deformar.

—¿Olvidas que soy el nieto de una especie de retorcido demonio?

—No…—respondió y él una vez más la estrechó.

—Sabías desde la primera vez que me viste que mi sangre era especial. No es que no sea roja, es que es poderosa y al igual que la tuya, ayuda a que no puedas hechizarme por mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces, siempre has estado consciente de lo que miro en tu mente?—preguntó porque aunque lo intuía, nunca habían hablado de manera directa sobre lo que ahí sucedía. En las mañanas se ignoraban, fácilmente se separaban. Al Ghul asintió y ella sintió bochornos en su esternón.

—Si el juego continuó hasta alcanzar tan lamentables consecuencias, se debe a que tú, no entiendes cuando es suficiente.

—¡Dime quién es!—demandó con una nueva inflexión en la voz. Damian resopló y finalmente la liberó. Buscó un cigarrillo, los tenía en el cajón de su escritorio. No es un hábito que le aplaudiera, más bien era uno que le aprendió a su hermano y mentor.

—¿En serio lo quieres saber?—preguntó dando una profunda calada y encendiendo una luz tenue. Ella se acomodó mejor en su cama, estaba totalmente desacomodada, las sábanas rojas, la almohada negra, en el piso estaban el resto de sus prendas y algunas armas bélicas. La madurez no le había traído buenos modales, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Resopló y asintió, sintiendo el fuego de lo celos carcomerla en su interior.

—Ella es…la persona más importante en mi vida.

—¿La amas? —Damian la miró con incredulidad y fue directo en su confesión.

—Sí —ella conjuró su magia y abrió un portal. Ya había tenido suficiente de él y su vida, de su pasión y dolor, de esa manera única que tenía de expresar el cariño y la compasión.

Antes de que se fuera, él la alcanzó por el antebrazo diestro y ejerció presión.

—Déjame terminar, la amo tanto como a mi madre, el doble que a mi padre y mil millones de veces más que a esos imbéciles que me vi forzado a reconocer como hermanos. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo que siento por ti.

Mira en mis ojos, desde hace años sabes bien lo que siento por ti…—el portal se desvaneció y por increíble que pareciera se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos de él. La sensación no le era desconocida, solía tenerlo así cuando combatían y Damian cuidaba su retaguardia como si se tratara de su propia capa. Sus compañeros de equipo sospechaban de la intimidad, la relación prohibida y mal vista.

La heredera del Demonio y el heredero de las Sombras. Dos mitades de la misma contaminada máscara. Correspondió el abrazo y lo estrechó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, los pectorales duros, la piel cálida y suave. Dios…tan suave.

—Lo que Ducard y yo compartimos, no se parece a nada que pueda tener con alguna otra persona. Ella y yo nos complementamos tanto que debemos permanecer apartados. Sus enemigos deben creer que esta muerta y es así que yo mismo debo enterrarla.

Claro que la extraño y ella me aclama. Somos compañeros de armas y hermanos de vida. Si pretendes tener lo que sea conmigo, debes aceptar que no la abandonaré o dejare de pensar jamás. De hecho, si en algún momento termino con sus enemigos, iré a buscarla para que esa casita en la playa, se vuelva una realidad. —ella sintió sus emociones y admiró la historia compartida entre los dos.

Claro que se querían, procuraban y protegían, ella era su hermana y lo celaba tanto que hasta la versión inventada de "Nobody" se atrevió a provocarla, llamándolo "amado" Lo besó, por primera vez en años de tentación, reafirmando lo que sentía por él desde el momento en que lo conoció.

—Tienes un alma demasiado gentil.

—¿Significa que no vas a buscarla para aniquilarla?

—Cualquiera que tenga el coraje de vivir en el exilio con tal de protegerte, merece mi absoluto respeto.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Es un cierra la boca y volvamos a tu colchón.

—Tt…actúas como si no lo conocieras a la perfección.

—Cállate, mejor dime ¿Qué sucedió con el señor esponjosito?

—Se llamaba plumita y Talía decidió que merecía el sacrificio en pro de mi formación de asesino.

—Oh, dime que tú padre no hizo lo mismo con Titus.

—Sabes que no…

.

.

.

* * *

— **Violette** **Moore** —

 _Dedicado a: Elodia D Dender._


End file.
